Sapphire Moon
by KurenekoGrimm
Summary: Cheyenne's life is difficult. She has an impossible crush, a juvenile boss that loves to flip tables, an infuriating busty bat , and The Ultimate Lifeform creating the usual havoc. Her job is to find a mate for this beast. However, there are others who want to exploit this rare creature for profit. Just a normal day at Chaos division. Please read. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: New Day, Same Problem

Sapphire Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sonic characters. Just this story. Have fun!

Chapter 1: New Day, Same Problem

She had just woke up. The female hedgehog yawned as she rose from her bed. She did not look forward to the day's work. Their most recent project with the "Ultimate Lifeform" or Shadow had failed. Again. She was at a loss.

Her boss, the director, was probably furious. He always was when their attempts had failed. She quickly threw on her olive green turtleneck and black dress pants. Before she left her dorm room, she went through her morning ritual and affixed her lab coat to her clothes.

Walking through the halls of the dorm, the ivory female saw other residents going through the hall. She waved politely, but kept on her way. The female hedgehog was going to do a check-up on Shadow. Course she wasn't going to walk up to him and ask him. The crimson-splashed hedgewolf would attack her on site. No, shw was going to monitor him and see what mood he was in today.

Shadow was the Ultimate Lifeform. One of the first species before Mobians. As being one of the last of his kind, Shadow was placed on his own reserve. The ebony male had his own island. A very large island; in the human world it would be the size of Africa, but with the climate between the grasslands, a boreal forest, and a rainforest. All in different regions. Essentially the Ultimate Lifeform was the main species, Mobians being a subspecies.

From what they could observe, Shadow was a solitary being, very intelligent and very aggressive. Since the midnight male didn't speak very often, they couldn't gather very much information. Though they did know that he could transform into the shape of a mobian, however he deemed the form weak and is rarely seen in it. He is well over a hundred years old, maybe more, but still retains the age range of twenties.

"Good morning, Cheyenne," said a voice in a sleepy, yet thoughtful manner.

Cheyenne opened her eyes, not realizing she had them closed, to the sight of her crush. His amber eyes instantly locked on to her icy blue ones.

"Silver, I didn't expect you up this early." The ivory hedgehog shuffled his quills. "Well, after our last attempt, I thought I would check on him," he chuckled.

"So, how is he today?" the blue-haired female asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well," the telekinectic male sighed, crossing his arms in the process,"he's torn up four cameras already and is currently searching for another one. So, he's pissed at us."

"That bad, huh?" her voice dropping to a whisper," He really didn't like that squirrel girl." She didn't either but it wasn't her choice, it was the director's. However, it was Shadow's choice whether or not he accepted them. From what they dealt with, Shadow was picky. Very picky. Cheyenne let out a sigh.

"Samson," she called out to a tan sloth," Is Miss Rose here?" The sloth she called out was a frail male wearing a lab coat and glasses.

"Yes, she arrived fifteen minutes ago," he said, timidly. He pushed his glasses up.

"Good. Get her prepped then come get me," Cheyenne said as she walked out of the survellience room. She was heading toward the dining hall. The female was hungry.

"Now Miss Rose, why did you choose to volunteer?" Cheyenne asked the peppy sakura hedgehog in front of her. "Oh, I wanted to help out with any science department I could." Cheyenne nodded, she knew Shadow would reject her too. Shadow didn't seem to care for the overly-energetic type. That much she did know. The female scientist thought it best to look for another girl after they sent her in.

"So, what am I suppose to do?" the pink hedgehog asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry, we'll guide you through once you're inside the preserve." the snowy hedgehog said, smiling.

Cheyenne hurriedly sped to the survellience room. Again, Shadow rejected another female. It was expected at this point.

"Samson! Details!" the icy-blue eyed female demanded.

The sloth jolted, "Yes, ma'am. Uh...he's rejected other one. What are we going to do? This is the seventeenth one," he stuttered.

Cheyenne sighed and rubbed the bridge of her snout," Send evac. I'll find us another volunteer," she ordered. She noticed the sloth shivering and stuttering at her order.

"Samson," she called icily, the sloth jumped, " What else happened?" It was an order not a request.

The sloth nervously stuttered and fidgeted, "U-uh...W-w-well, She-Miss Amy-after their encounter-she attacked-" he was cut off when he was grabbed by Cheyenne on the shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"What do you mean 'she attacked'?" she growled.

"M-miss Amy had a hammer! Shadow dodged it but-but he wasn't happy! He left- he left after that! Please don't hurt me!" he exclaimed, both hands covering his head.

Cheyenne let go on her hold on the shivering sloth. She left the room with only a few words, "Go get some sleep. I'll get the next volunteer," she said quietly.

"Where are those files?" the ivory female asked herself. She had been searching for the volunteer files for over half an hour. She was getting restless. Cheyenne shut the drawer she had just finished searching. 'Not in there either,' she thought angirly. The library was a large place so it had a lot of places the files could be at.

She walked along the various rows of shelves and stopped in front of one. She rose herself to the top shelf. Those files were there. She growled in annoyance and began taking them into her arms.

"Ms. Cheyenne, I would like to speak to you." a silky voice called from behind the ice-haired female. She sighed quietly; she knew who it was. Putting on a fake smile, she turned her head.

"Good evening, Ms. Bat. How can I help you?" She asked, already knowing what she was going to say.

The ivory bat placed a hand on her hip. She was wearing a mocha if not toffee-colored skirt with a matching jacket and blouse. Her blouse was unbuttoned, showing off the bat's goods just a bit. "Listen, I know this is a difficult process but we need to see progress and soon. In the director's exact words, he wants puppies." she said, ending in a monotone voice.

'So like the director...' Cheyenne thought, 'He seems more like a kid than a director of several different science departments.'

"To expand this department's projects..." the ivory bat's voice cut her back into reality, " we need to see progress in other words, find Shadow a mate." With that, the huntress left the library, leaving the knowledgable hedgehog to her thoughts once again.

She didn't blow up in anger or shout she simply sighed and said, " If it really was that easy it would've been done already. You want this project to progress so badly, then take it up with Shadow." She looked at the files in her arms.

Shadow was picky. He didn't like snobby types like Ms. Acorn. Nor overly energectic types like Amy and her hammer didn't help that. But most of all, from what Cheyenne witnessed, was when they ran or screamed in terror. When that happened, she swore she would see a quick look of hurt in Shadow's eyes. Cheyenne didn't blame him, so this time she would choose the volunteer from the list. She knew or thought she did on what Shadow liked.

"Ugh..." the snowy furry groaned. She had just spent the last three hours looking at nothing but files of volunteers. Cheyenne started to get frustrated.

"What's his problem?!" she growled, flipping to random files. Then she stopped on one particular file; Cheyenne read through the file's content and decided on that one.

"I'll go with her. It's late and I need to sleep," she yawned as she went to her bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Who Is This?

Sapphire Moon

Chapter Two: Who Is This?

"Samson, is she here?"

The frail sloth pushed his glasses up, "She'll be arriving in a few minutes, ma'am."

"Very well. I'll see to her. Take a break, Samson." the snowy hedgehog said. Cheyenne began to walk out of the room to meet the new volunteer. As she left the room, she heard Samson said, "Thank you M-ma'am!"

When she arrived to where she would meet this new girl, her ears twitched and went forward when she heard a cry and a loud crash. Immediately, her eyes scanned the area, landing on a petite lavender hedgehog on her bottom rubbing her legs.

"Are you okay?" Cheyenne questioned the lilac female.

Sapphire eyes looked up to Cheyenne's icy blue ones. "Oh, sorry. I got up too fast and I tripped," she said in a soft voice.

The hedgehog got up and patted herself off. After which she reached her hand to shake with the sky blue-haired female, smiling sweetly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Eve Roslia. I'm here as the volunteer."

At first the wolf was stunned but accepted the plum hedgehog's greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Dr. Cheyenne Galatica. I'll be your guide." she smiled.

XxX

"First, let's take your measurements," said the female scientist. Cheyenne had taken Eve to a room right after her arrival. When they entered, a terra-cotta echidna appeared.

"Tikal," Cheyenne called, gaining the female echidna's attention, "You know what to do." Tikal nodded, taking a measuring tape to the lavender hedgehog's body.

"Mind holding up your hair, miss?" the orange echidna asked nicely.

Eve's hair went to her lower back. So her request was reasonable. Gathering her hair, she held it in place while Tikal measured her curvy petite body. Why? She didn't know, however she volunteered so what ever they did with her was up to them.

"Um, so why are we taking measurements?" Eve questioned timidly.

"We're taking measurements for the outfit you'll be using," Cheyenne responded quickly.

"Oh."

The echidna lifted herself form her crouched position. "Okay, one last question, then I can get started on the outfit. What's your cup size? They're D's, right?"

Eve face heated up at the orange echidna's question. Somehow she knew this was gonna be a long volunteership.

XxX

"Alright, Eve meet Dr. Silver. He's going to help you through your assignment with me." Cheyenne informed her.

The ivory male was wearing his usual light aqua V-neck tee and grey dress pants, overshadowed by his lab coat.

He smiled, "Hello. I'm Dr. Silver Espee. Feel free to call me Silver," holding his hand out to shake hers. She grasped his firmly, smiling at his friendliness.

"I'm Eve Roslia. Nice to meet you, Dr. Silver."

Eve looked to Cheyenne, one ear going down, signaling that she was confused. "What exactly is my assignment?" the plum female asked.

"All you need to know, at the moment, is that you'll be sent to a preserve. Don't worry about the details," Cheyenne answered nicely.

"Oh~, you need to study my reactions. That's why you can't tell me much, right? I understand," Eve said innocently.

"That's exactly right," Silver responded, sipping his coffee, "We'd spoil the surprise if we told you now."

"And you two will guide me through the preserve when I get there," Eve said, looking at the two.

"Correct," Cheyenne replied, "We'll be monitoring you through cameras throughout the perserve."

"How long will I be on the preserve," asked Eve, sitting in a chair that was conviently placed behind her.

"Well, that we don't know," Silver said, scratching the back of his head, "however there is a tent just for volunteers out there on the preserve," he finished.

"One more question," Eve started, putting her index finger to her lips, "Is there anything big enough to hurt me?"

Cheyenne and Silver both looked at each other. They weren't expecting a question like that. None of the other girls asked anything like that. So why should they have thought Eve would. Silver gulped his coffee that he almost spit out when Eve had asked her question.

The ivory female cleared her throat, "Yes, but, we doubt he'll attack you," she said in a firm voice.

"He?"

"Yes, he is-uh relatively peaceful. We just want to see his and your reactions." Silver blurted out.

"Oh. Okay," Eve smiled. What did this creature look like? Would he be friendly like Silver had said? Or would things turn to the worse and would attack her?These were the questions running through Eve's head.

XxX

"So when do I go into the perserve?" asked the lilac hedgie.

"Soon. We'll let you get something to eat, get your outfit then send you out there," icy hedgehog replied.

They were walking to the dining hall. Eve following the white scienctist at her side. The plum hedgehog was only three or four inches shorter than the other, so she had to look up. It would be cruel to the sweet hedgehog to make her eat her first meal as a volunteer on the preserve. If things go well that is.

Cheyenne was surprised, the director was staying relatively calm. Where as, if she pulled something like this before, he'd have her head. Perhaps he saw something in the purple hedgehog's files that he was different and that's why he was allowing her to choose the volunteer this time.

When the intelligent female snapped back into reality, she and Eve had arrived at the hall. Cheyenne looked at her plum companion, who gasped upon entering the dining hall. Not once in her life had seen so many people or food for thet matter, gathered into one place.

Cheyenne chuckled, "Pick whatever you like." She watched as the lilac hedgehog sped her way to the buffet tables of food.

XxX

"How are you doing in there?" asked the orange echidna. They had gone back to Tikal for Eve's outfit to wear on the preserve.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Eve murmured, stepping out of the dressing room. Her face was flushed and the reason was apparent. Her outfit was a leotard the stopped a bit high on the theigh and ended just after her shoulders. The colors were orange amd white that were sewn in like an underbelly. White in the "underbelly" section which was the middle and orange on either side. There was a zipper on the collar that went down the middle to her core.

"Yes. It's mandatory for this department. The brigth coloration allows us to keep you visual, just in case you're in danger. You can wear a nightgown under it if you're uncomfortable," Cheyenne said sympathetically.

Eve nodded, "Thank you."

XxX

Her eyes were heavy. Her body felt like a ton of bricks. Her ears went sluggishly to and fro; sounds of birds, cicadas, and other animals caused this. The lilac female sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes as she did. Her eyes adjusted and she saw nothing but green vegetation. Eve swung her head back and forth, eyes finding nothing but more jungle. She was scared.

"W-where am I?!" she exclaimed, not knowing if any one was listening or even able to hear her cries.

Second chapter is up! Please tell me what you think. Review. It'll help knowing someone is reading this.


	3. Chapter 3: A Day's Travel

Grimm:Hey. How you guys doing?! A little note before you read:this is before Eve got to Chaos division. We'll following her for a while, but we get to see some new characters! Who's excited!?

Also, I'm getting a new story idea and I want and need to use OCs, so if you want to see your character in this story or just want to know the story is about PM me and I'll get to you as soon as I can. I need several female OCs and a few male ones too. It'll be centered on the OC characters so yeah. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own the sonic characters.

* * *

Sapphire Moon

Chapter Three: A Day's Travel

An alarm clock blared into the ears of a lilac hedgehog. Once again her sleep was interrupted by that wretched clock. She groaned as pushed the clock off. The plum female sat up and stretched her arms.

She quietly slid off her bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. There, she prepared to make herself some eggs and bacon. As she got the pan out of the cupboard, she heard the distinctive ringing of the phone. After placing the pan down, she raced to the phone.

"Hello. This is the Prower & Roslia residence. May I ask who is speaking?" she asked in a polite voice.

"Y-yes. This is Dr. Samson. Am I speaking to Eve Roslia?" the male voice responded professionally.

"This is she."

"Oh. I'm speaking to you about your volunteership for the Chaos science division. I just wanted you to know that you have been selected for a special project," said Samson in a firm voice.

"Really?! I-I don't know what to say. I hope I can be useful in any way possible," exclaimed the lavender hedgehog.

Samson chuckled, " I've already sent a plane ticket to your email. We'll expect you to arrive tomorrow morning."

Eve took the phone with her back upstairs to check her email. She would have to print it out but who cares, she was going to highly professional scientists with a special project.

"So what is this special project?" Eve asked, slightly curious as to what she would be doing.

"Hm? On, sorry. Only the head of the department can tell you about that. I'm only the messager right now," Samson answered apologetically.

"O-okay," the lilac female stuttered.

"So, about your plane. There will be a chameleon-purple chameleon to see you through the trip. His name is Espio Nage," the male explained.

"Why is he going to escort me all the way to the Chaos division?" Eve questioned.

The male sighed, " I'll tell you a little. The project you're assigned to deals with an extremely rare species. Many hunters, black market dealers, and even other scientists want to get their hands on that. Understand?"

"I do. I'll leave later today. Should I pack anything?"

"A medium-sized bag with only spare nightwear, day wear, undergarments, and personal hygiene utensils," the scientist stated.

XxX

Her flight was at six p.m. The lavender hedgehog looked at her surroundings. Terminals. Coffee shops. Baggage claim. Not once did she see a purple chameleon like the one Samson described. A yellow rabbit with what seemed like her husband, a coyote, passed by. Two saffron mongeese, probably a couple, did too. A yellow fox with two tails that had a black sweep over for hairstyle looked around. There was a lot of yellow mobians here, she thought. She looked through the crowd once more and she noticed the fox coming over to her but he stopped in mid stride.

He looked surprised then he glared. Eve turned around as the fox began to walk away. She found the chameleon she was supposed to meet. The one who was going to act as her bodyguard. He wore a black and grey pants. His gloves were fingerless and black.

"Eve Roslia, correct?" His voice was low. Golden eyes fixed onto her sapphire orbs.

"Huh?" the plum hedgie was dumbfounded by his polite yet low tone and that he found her so quickly. "Y-yes! I'm Eve Roslia," she stuttered.

"I'm Espio Nage. I guarantee your safety under my protection. I ask that you don't leave my side at all til we get to Chaos division," the chameleon made a small bow.

"O-okay, I won't," the lilac female tucked a small strand of hair back into the bangs that framed her face.

"Then, let's go."

XxX

"Flight 127 is boarding, all first-class please board the plane."

"I'm amazed that Chaos division actually paid a first class trip for a volunteer like myself," the lavender hedgehog exclaimed, finding her seat fairly quickly.

The purple chameleon placed her bag in the storage unit above them and scanned the plane. "Chaos division takes care of all workers and volunteers of theirs," he said taking the seat beside her, trapping her between the window and himself. Not that she minded it.

Espio crossed his arms, tilted his head down and shut his eyes. "Do you want to talk about anything?" the sapphire-eyed hedgehog asked, taking him out of his meditation. "What is it you wish to talk about?" he asked, answering her question with another question.

"Ummm, how long have you been with Chaos division?"

"A few years," he said, keeping his eyes closed. He knew she was just trying to make conversation.

"Hmm, I heard that the people from Chaos division have special abilities, do you have any?" she asked, then waved her hands,"It's okay if you don't want to answer," she stuttered.

He smirked, opening his eyes to the flushed face of the plum hedgie, when she was embarrassed it was cute," I can turn invisible and copy the image and voice of a person only if I need to."

"Cool," her sapphire eyes sparkling with wonder.

XxX

"What about yourself?" Espio asked.

"Huh?" she lowered her left ear and tilted her head. Eve didn't expect Espio to ask about her.

"Why did you volunteer for Chaos division?" Espio asked, turning his head slightly.

"Well, I needed a job to do and I wanted to do something I'd enjoy. So I looked for anything that had to do with science and nature and I found that Chaos division was asking for volunteers," the lilac female smiled.

Espio nodded. She enjoyed nature and that was good especially for the project she volunteered for. But there was no telling how long she would be gone. What did her parents think of this? Did they care? Now he had to ask.

"What about your parents? How do they feel about this?" he questioned, wanting to know.

Eve's ears dropped at the word 'parents'. She put her hands in her lap and looked down. Espio looked at the female next to him. Thoughts running wild in his head. Did she run away? Not tell them about it or did they forbid it and she left without them knowing? Her files said she was twenty-two but this was still something to tell them about and discuss.

His eyes narrowed, "You didn't run away or something, did you?"

She perked up. "What? Oh, no. I didn't. It's... well... My parents..." she looked into his eyes," They passed away a few months back in a car crash."

Espio's eyes widened with this new information," I-I didn't realize. Forgive me."

"It's fine, really. You didn't know. But that's why I needed a job. I barely had enough to pay for college and my friend allows me to stay at his home. I didn't want to be useless and here I am," she smiled lightly.

"We'll be landing very shortly. We hope you had a pleasant flight," boomed the female voice on the intercom.

"We'll be landing soon," the chameleon said, stating the now obvious.

"Yep, and that means my job will start soon too,"the hedgehog exclaimed with glee.

"When we stop, don't worry about your bag. I'll take it to your quarters in the division. Just hurry to the van parked right outside the port," Espio said in a monotone voice.

"Why?" Eve asked, confused by the chameleon's instructions.

"I have to take care of something that's been following us," responded the amber-eyed reptile.

* * *

Grimm: Yay! Third chapter is up! I have nearly 50 views and over 30 visitors. I thank you all for 'picking up' this story. However, it is sad to say that only one person has favorite and followed, special thanks to this person! You know who you are. Please review, even if you're not following or have favorited and stuff, I need to know what people think to get better at writing. All reviews will be accepted. See ya next week.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Who?

Sapphire Moon

Chapter Four: Meeting Who?

"W-where am I?!" she cried quietly. Her legs were numb so she couldn't get up. She wanted to run. Her heart was pounding.

"Calm down. You're just in the preserve now."

That voice. That was Silver. Eve took another look around. She was still alone, so where was Silver?! Was the lavender female going crazy?

"Where are you, Silver?!" the female asked, shivering.

"I'm in the surveillance room and talking to you through a communication device on your neck," Silver stated.

Eve looked down at her neck. A small oval-like device was strapped on her. It was like a collar you would see on a pet. The device blinked a small red light every few seconds. The plum hedgie began to calm down a bit.

"Why am I in the preserve now?! During the night?! And why did you drug me?! " she exclaimed, getting angry.

"Hey. Look, it wasn't my decision, okay? The director told us to get you in there and then told us to keep you asleep til you got there," Silver growled audibly.

Eve's ears lowered, "I didn't know, Silver. I'm sorry."

He sighed,"It's fine, can you move yet?"

"Not really. I think my legs are asleep."

Silver was holding a microphone to his muzzle. He rubbed his forehead, watching the television screens closely. He switched to a new one every few seconds.

"Alright. Just keep your voice down. There are other animals on that island too, you know?" Silver said.

"O-okay. Um... Is Cheyenne there?" Said the lilac female on one of the screens, timidly.

"No, I told her to get some sleep, so it's just me," the ivory hedgehog replied through the device.

Eve tried to stand up, but stumbled down to her knees. She sat back down.

"Well, that didn't work. Guess I have to wait a little longer," Eve sighed.

Silver chuckled over the communicator. She giggled too, then stopped.

"So Silver, what do I do? You know, now that I'm here?" Eve questioned.

Silver cleared his throat, "Well...um..." In one of the screens he saw a black blur racing from one to the next. The blur was racing to the area with Eve. The ivory hedgehog's eyes widened, "Ah, hell! Eve, what ever you do, stay calm. Don't scream," he ordered.

"W-what do you mean?!" she squeaked.

"Because he's-," he paused when a branch snapped and a large figure stepped out of the vegetation facing the lavender female," here...,"he finished, dropping to a whisper.

She let out a gasp when she saw him. Not of fright but surprise. The creature was wolf-like in form but had a certain something of a hedgehog. His coat was a sleek midnight imbedded with crimson streaks on his up-turned quills and rising on his arms and legs. He had a large snowy white tuft of fur on his chest. However, his eyes were what drew Eve's attention to him. They were a deep ruby, and were intensely on her. Watching her.

He started to tread closer to the lavender hedgehog, ears laid back. As if expecting her to scream so he was protecting his ears. He stopped only a foot in front of the plum female.

No barring of the fangs. No growling. Just watching the female before him. He sat down slowly, in fear that she would startle. He blew air out of his nostrils like he was sighing.

She blinked. Slightly confused on what was happening at that point. This creature or he as Silver had referred to, walked over to her and sat down. In front of her. He seemed to relax once he was in arms' distance from her.

"U-um..." His ears perked up, eyes moved to meet hers, "So, you're friendly? Not going to hurt me?" she asked, timidly. Her ears lowered, he was intimidating.

He got back up on all fours and slowly, slower than before, closed the distance between them. The ebony male pressed his nose to her cheek. She giggled, it was moist and cold like a dog's would be.

The lilac hedgehog giggled quietly, "H-hey, that tickles..." she said, gently pushing his muzzle away with one hand and the other behind her, keeping her balanced.

The crimson-splashed hedgewolf led out an approving grunt before beginning to sniff her. He placed his front paws on either side of her, preventing her from escaping. Eve shivered and shut her eyes as the midnight-clad male protruded into her space. She kept placing her hands back to get farther from the intrusive male, until she fell backwards onto her back.

The ebony beast snorted like it was amusing to him. He looked over her for a moment and then resumed his sniffing. The crimson-splashed male stopped over the cleft of her neck and breathed in deeply. He opened his jaws slightly, her scent was intoxicating to him. The lilac female under him let out a whimper.

The hedgewolf drew back on his position of her neck. He looked into sapphire eyes, letting a pleading grunt escape his throat. Eve looked up at the dark male, she felt bad now. Guilty. But of what?

The crimson-eyed beast narrowed his eyes, focusing entirely on Eve's neck. A deep growl rumbled in his throat, the plum hedgie shrank back, ears lowered submissively. He was friendly earlier, if not curious. But now. He barred his fangs slightly, then looked up furiously at a tree nearby. He was flexing his claws in the earth near the female's shoulders. His fur ruffed to the point of him looking much bigger.

"What's w-wrong?" Eve stuttered, on the verge of tears.

Deep red crimson eyes turned back to Eve. The growling was still there but much softer. The ebony hedgewolf raised his right paw over Eve and...

Eve closed her eyes, getting ready for the inevitable.

Slash!

Sapphire eyes opened slowly, unsure what just happened. The midnight male tilted his head and angled his ears, confused by Eve's actions. In the paw he had swiped over the plum female was the communicator that she had used before with Silver.

The one that was around her neck.

"Shit," Silver exclaimed, over the device, "Shadow give the communicator back to her!"

The beast, now known as Shadow, glared at the device and crushed it within his paw. He snorted. The crimson-splashed male looked back at Eve.

"So your name is Shadow?" Eve questioned, not really expected an answer.

The ruby-streaked hedgebeast nodded. Eve blinked. Shadow lifted his paw, motioning the lilac female to give her name. She jumped, "Oh.! My name! I'm Eve Roslia."

The onyx male gave a rumble of approval, as he nuzzled the side of her cheek. Eve blushed slightly. Her eyes then began to droop and she let out a yawn. She was tired and what all just happened, who could blame her. Shadow got up and nuzzled Eve, telling her to get up. She did and realized that Shadow's head went to her shoulders. He must've been twice her height if he stood up on his hind legs. He signaled her to his back.

"You want me to get on your back?" the female asked. He grunted his answer. Carefully, she climbed on, and they were off.

Grimm: Special Thanks to my new follower and their favorite. I look forward to your reviews. What do you guys think will happen next? And I think we'll be meeting new Chaos Division members within the chapter after next. Look forward to that!


	5. Chapter 5: A Rude Awakening

Sapphire Moon

Grimm: Yo, what up readers? I had this wonderful idea for Dancing With a Demon. However, the story is a one-shot. You guys decide if you want it continue, because the idea does cute hedgehogs. And comedy. Lots of cute and comedy.

Chapter Five: Rude Awakening

Crimson eyes opened to the sounds of birds and soft moans. He raised his head and looked at the lavender female nuzzling his chest. The onyx male smirked.

They had taken refuge in a small cave in the side of a hill. He had wanted to take her to his personal cave but, then again, everything in the preserve was his. She had fallen asleep on his back so he had to stop. Perhaps he could get her to his cave by dusk. She would certainly be much warmer there where he had many pelts, blankets, and a few pillows given to him by the people observing him.

The male hedgehog sat up and looked at the lilac charge he had taken in just last night. Shadow didn't know why he chose her over many others. He just did. He gently stroked her cheek with his fingers. Her fur was so soft. The plum hedgie's voice was heavenly and her eyes-her eyes were the deepest sapphire blue he'd had ever seen. They had innocence, purity, kindness, and love in their many shades. Her body was petite. Small boned, curvy, with a tiny waist and a wave of violet hair tumbling down her back to her rounded bottom. She had delicate hands and feet that were small. Full breasts and bared the line of her throat which he could see most of because he tore the top part of her leotard. Her breasts were at least covered. She was beautiful, enticing.

He listened to her soft breathing. Watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. Ruby eyes soften at her. Claiming her. Her name was Eve Roslia. The lavender hedgehog was like a rose without thorns. Shadow could and would become her thorns-her protection. Her knight as some would call it.

His.

Now and forever.

Though the cave was dark, his eyes were adapted. He could see everything in that cave, course the only thing he wanted to see was her. His ears twitched and angled to the mouth of the cave. The crimson-splashed hedgehog male let out a silent growl. No mercy would be given to who or what was interrupting his time with his flower.

Slowly, he retracted his hold of the female. Careful not to wake her up. Just as he was about to change to his beast form, he inhaled the scent. It was familiar. He stayed in his mobian form, walking to the entrance. He crossed his arms and pressed his back to the side of the cave. His glare hardened at the figure before him.

"So why are you here, Silver?"

The ivory male sighed angrily, "Is she asleep?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to take this somewhere else?"

"I don't see why not." The ebony shrugged.

"Could you put some pants on," the ivory said, turning away.

"Why should I?"

"No one wants to know what goes on in there!" Silver exclaimed, blushing.

"Apparently, they do," Shadow replied emotionless, pointing to the nearest camera.

"Here," Silver growled, throwing a pair of shorts to Shadow. The midnight male grumbled and put on the article of clothing. "They might but I don't."

Shadow and Silver began walking to a line of trees, 20 yards from the cave and the plum female.

Shadow scoffed, "That's only because you're my-" Silver cut him off.

"Don't you say it! They can still hear you. And to answer your question from before I said I would check up on you two," Silver blurted out, toning his voice down as he spoke.

"I'm not a child," the ruby-streaked male growled, eyes glowing and fangs bared.

"I know this, if anything I am," the amber-eyed male agreed, rubbing his temples.

Shadow smirked. "So," the ivory male started, " WHY DID YOU DESTROY THE COMMUNICATOR, SHADOW?!" he shouted angrily.

"Because it annoyed me," Shadow said deadpanned.

Silver was about to spasm out when Shadow continued, "Would you want to hear other people's voices when it's just supposed to be the two of you? I sure as hell don't. If I need to get your attention, I'll do what I always do, break some things."

The telekinetic male calmed down, forcibly. He huffed, "This is not from me, but you do like her, right?"

Shadow raised a brow, "If I didn't I wouldn't have kept her, right?"

"Good. We're finally getting somewhere. You know everyone at the lab thought you were just screwing with us. I showed them the tape and Cheyenne nearly jumped for joy when she heard the news," he smiled.

Shadow chuckled slightly, "It has been a horrible couple of months, hasn't it?"

"Can't believe you put up with us."

"You're kidding, right? After the second female I felt like strangling you."

"Glad you didn't," Silver said, chuckling nervously. He cleared his throat, "So~o?"

"What?" the onyx male asked, suspicious of the tone Silver was using.

The white male was blushing and trying avoid the suspicious glare the ebony was giving him, "Ah...Um...Did you do anything last night? You know that involves Eve?"

Shadow's eyes widened for a second then turned into a hard glare. "I haven't mated with her. If you thought I would the first night then you're sorely mistaken. I haven't been able to even put my mark on her much less THAT activity!" he growled loudly.

"Hey! Don't get angry with me! I just asked a simple question that I didn't even want to ask!" Silver protested.

"Yes, while you didn't want to, your job requires you do so, correct?" Shadow questioned.

"Ugh, yes!" Silver answered, gently hitting his head on a tree, "I don't want to know this stuff sometimes. It's awkward, dammit!"

"Even though I taught you these things when you were a child. Still are a child, if you ask me."

"Don't bring up the past. I know you use that to avoid questions!"

"Tck, you do it too. You do get it from me." the midnight-clad male scowled.

Silver sighed, "I'll be checking up on the both of you more often now. And here-" Silver lifted up a take-out box in a plastic bag. From the smell, Shadow sensed that it was pancakes with maple syrup. She would enjoy that.

The crimson-splashed hedgehog took the bag from the younger male. "You have my thanks," Shadow said, gruffly.

The amber-eyed hedgehog blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head, "There's also a nightgown that she brought, since you did tear most of the top off getting the communicator off."

"Why a nightgown?" Shadow asked.

"Her dress was torn in an accident and none of the other women have her petite shape. It's all we had at the moment," he responded.

Shadow inhaled a scent at the cave where he had left Eve. His fur and quills bristled and he growled, glaring at the mouth of the cave.

"Excuse yourself and leave. I have business to attend to," he growled, his eyes feral.

"I'll get you more shorts for next time," with that they went separate ways. Shadow dashing to the caves, claws extending. Silver walking to the teleporter.

Leave me lots of reviews, and such. Contact me if you want your character(s) in The Gray Garden. See ya guys next week.


	6. Chapter 6: The New News

Grimm: Everyone pay close attention to how people are in this first part. I left very important clues that are hard to miss and if you don't pay attention you'll get confused.

Chapter Six: The New News

The lavender hedgehog walked down the stairs to the baggage claim. Her amber eyes were solemn. There was no smile on her face. A figure appeared behind her and she took a left leading to a dead end.

"Looks like I finally got you alone. I just want a moment of your time," the figure said.

The hedgehog turned around. The figure was the fox from before.

"What do you want from me?" Eve said in an usually calm voice.

"Well, I just want to give you this." He held out a small chip. It was the size of an eraser for a pencil top. "I need you to keep this on your person at all times. Don't let anyone see it. If you succeed, we'll pay you handsomely."

The lilac hedgehog narrowed her yellow eyes at the chip. "I accept this deal," she said taking the chip into her hand.

"Excellent. I'll let my bosses know you accepted. Goodbye and if anyone asks about me, tell them you don't know me."

"But I don't."

The saffron fox chuckled, "Exactly."

With that, he turned and left. The plum hedgehog returned to her earlier objective: the baggage claim.

When she arrived, she was told that her bag had been lost. They would continue to look, however, it seemed bleak that her bag would be found. She glared at them but thanked them for their services and left, giving them a number to dial if they found the bag.

As a van pulled up, the purple hedgehog got in, sitting next to a another saffron fox. Driving the van was a crimson echidna with dreads. The fox wore a gray tee with jeans. A tool belt was slung across his shoulder. He had goggles on his forehead. The echidna wore a black tank top and gray dress pants. His purple eyes focused on the road.

"Did you get it, Espio?" the fox asked. Who was the fox talking to? It was him, the red echidna, and a purple...chameleon. Espio had used his abilities.

"Of course," the chameleon responded. He handed the kit the chip he had received.

"Where's her bag?" the red echidna questioned.

Espio sighed, "The baggers lost it. They'll call us if they find the bag."

"So are you okay with this?"

"Of course, I'm not! We're friends. She lives at my house, I'm suppose to take care of her," the fox shouted.

"It was her decision, Tails," the chameleon responded.

Tails, the fox, went back to disassembling the chip that Espio had retrieved. He picked up tweasers and gently prodded and probed the device.

"So you know that purple hedgehog, Tails?" asked the red echidna.

Tails sighed, "Yes Knuckles. She's a friend of mine. Her parents passed away in an accident a few months ago and I've let her stay at my place."

"Huh, the normally shut-in mechanic Tails lets someone other than his mother or his girlfriend to stay at his house," the echidna grinned, "mind blown."

"It isn't that strange, I've known her since we were children," Tails stated.

"So you..." Knuckles said, egging the fox on.

"So I didn't know she would choose this," he motioned the Chaos division room they were in, "as her new job!"

"What do you mean?" Espio questioned.

"Well, on one of my off days, I was at the house and she just started asking me questions about where I work and what I do, " he smiled, "She got all excited when I said that it dealt with science, mechanics, and nature."

"Well, now I want to meet her, thanks Tails," Knuckles responded, patting the kitsune on the back.

"It's late. We can resume this conversation in the morning. Perhaps we can also see how she's doing on her assignment that she unknowingly agreed to. Tails have you deactivated that chip?" said the purple chameleon, turning on his heel.

"Yep. I did it in the car earlier today," the yellow kit grinned.

"Alright but let's get something to eat. They're serving BBQ ribs today," the crimson echidna drooled.

"Cool.." Tails replied.

XxX

"What's going on here!?" the kitsune yelled. Watching members of the facility chatter and run to one specific location. The survellience room for The Ultimate Lifeform.

"Oh, Tails. Haven't you heard, Shadow might've actually accepted someone!" the young bumblebee said.

"What? Is that true, Charmy?" Tails exclaimed.

"Don't know yet, I heard it from Samson. He said when he got there, Silver kept replaying the video saying that he couldn't believe it."

Tails and Charmy rush to the surveillance room to check out the rumors. When they arrived, the room was crowded. Chaos division members from every department were there. They were all around the many television screens.

As the video played, no one dared to say a word. It showed Eve, helpless and scared. Tails felt bad, sick even, just watching his friend defenseless. The video progresses and they watch as Shadow 'warms up' to her. The crowd notices that Eve never screams or runs and that Shadow was actually friendly. They gasp when they see Shadow growl and attack.

But breathe a breath of relief when it turned out to be the communication device. They watched as Shadow offered his back to a tired violet hedgehog. Everyone started to murmur as the video stopped at Shadow walking into a cave with a sleeping female on his back.

"Is he screwing with us?"

"This can't be for real, can it?"

"Would if it is? Would if he's actually chosen someone?"

"We could actually get on with this project!"

Tails looked over to where Cheyenne and Silver were. Cheyenne wide-eyed and Silver smiling shyly. The topaz kit went over to where they were.

Cheyenne looked at him, "Tails, you saw that. Right? Shadow did accept her and I'm not dreaming, right?"

"Cheyenne, nothing is set in stone yet," Silver responded.

"You're right..." The female looked to Silver,"Could you go and ask him what he thinks of her? He seems to not tear you apart. Oh! Let's send food and that nightgown for Eve. She probably needs it."

The amber-eyed male sighed, "Sure, sure. I'll do that."

Tails cleared his throat, "Could you also ask him why he destroyed my communication prototype?!" he asked angrily.

"Sure thing, Tails," Silver agreed, " I would also like to know."

Grimm: How's that? Did anyone like getting to follow Espio and Tails and such. Let me know. And review, favorite, and follow. See ya next week.


	7. Chapter 7: A Sweet Morning

Sapphire Moon

Grimm: Tell me honestly, how many of you figured it was Espio last chapter? Anyways, I have the next chapter. However, I may have some slow updates for this story because I have to finish the next chapter because unfortunately my friend has the last page so now I have to go back rewrite it even though I hadn't finished chapter nine. Sorry to bore you with that news, but just expect slower updates for this story. Sorry to inconvenience anyone.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Sweet Morning

The ebony male was furious. What creature was stupid enough to go near his property. He placed the bag near the entrance, taking off the shorts Silver had given him, and changed to his beast.

He growled angrily at the intruder. It was a black panther, it's ears were lowered. He didn't care what it was, it was near his Eve. The panther tucked its tail in between its legs and hissed softly. Shadow bulked up and charged, reaching in arm out and dragged the cat outside the cave by its tail.

It hissed and tried to claw at the hedgebeast. Once Shadow was satisfied with the distance, he flung the cat away. The midnight-clad male let a growl vibrate in his throat, letting the cat know never to cross paths with him again. The panther ran back into the jungle, frightened. Shadow snorted at the cat's obvious weakness.

As he traveled back, Shadow noticed that Eve was up. She was rubbing her eyes with one hand, touching the cave's wall with the other. When he got closer, the crimison-splashed beast pushed his snout into the crook of her neck, nuzzling the bottom of her chin. The violet female let out a sleepy giggle. She molded her arms around his head, hugging him.

The lavender hedgehog sat down and Shadow rested his head in her lap. Eve began scratching and rubbing his head, earning her low purrs. Minutes pass and the plum hedgie's stomach gurgled and growled lightly. The ebony male raised his head. Eve placed a hand over her stomach, lowering her ears and frowning slightly.

Shadow got up, startling Eve and strode over to where he left the take-out bag, which was a little ways in the cave. The male retrieved the bag and lowered it in front of Eve. The lilac female's eyes widened and looked up at Shadow. Eve took the bag and got the box out; it smelled sweet like syrup. When the violet hedgehog opened it, she smiled brightly, there were pancakes, syrup, eating utensils and a few napkins.

"Thank you, Shadow," she smiled. Eve began eating her breakfast. Shadow pushed the bag to her, as if telling her that there was more. While still chewing, she rummaged through the bag, pulling out her silky light blue nightgown.

She looked at it curiously, wondering what she would do with it. Shadow put his head near her chest and it was then that she realized how much cloth he tore away. She blushed and held the piece of clothing close.

"I guess I'll change into this after I eat," she said, placing the fabric down. Eve looked to where Shadow was. The plum hedgie looked to both sides not finding the massive hedgebeast anywhere.

"Where are you, Shadow?" asked the confused lilac female.

After blinking for a few seconds, she was lifted from under the arms and placed back down into someone's lap. Before she could begin to struggle, the person grabbed her wrists with one hand and her waist with the other.

"Calm down, little one. It's only me," said the male voice in a velvety tone, resting his chin on the lavender female's shoulder.

Her ears tingled at the sound of his voice and she stopped struggling.

"Shadow?" Eve questioned timidly, knowing it was a long shot. His response was nuzzling the crook of her neck and emitting low purrs.

"B-but how you're a-"

"Mobian," Shadow interrupted. The crimson-splashed male wrapped his arms around Eve's slim waist, embracing her. "Looks can be deceiving, my flower."

"Why didn't you do this before?" she stuttered. Eve suddenly felt a lot more self-conscious.

"Simply a matter of clothing availability," he replied, resting his head on her shoulder.

She blushed. She couldn't tell if he was wearing clothes at the moment, but she hoped he did. When the plum hedgehog heard the ruby-streaked male's chuckle, she stopped her thoughts to know what he thought was funny.

"What's so funny?" Eve asked, confused at what was going on.

"I can feel your heart beat. It's cute," he responded, smirking. "Continue eating, we'll be leaving soon after."

"O-okay."

XxX

Moments pass and Eve was eating once again. Shadow still had her in his lap and was content with their current placement. His crimson eyes wandered to the food.

"Eve?" he asked, gaining the female's attention.

"Mmm?" the violet hedgie mumbled, chewing on a piece of her breakfast.

"Would you mind feeding me a piece of that?" the midnight-clad male questioned, eyeing the female in his lap.

Eve swallowed hard. Much less for her to feed him. However, she didn't want to mean to him, after all, he didn't have to keep her warm last night.

"S-sure," she responded, trying to keep her heart under control. The lilac female had never been this close to a guy, well, besides Tails. She'd never been in a relationship so, of course she would be embarrassed. Her friends would probably shake it off as nothing.

Eve timidly brought a piece of the fluffy item to his lips. As he began to chew she dropped the fork into the box, leaving the utensil in the sticky syrup.

Shadow found the sweet taste good, even satisfying. He also found the female on him quite cute when she was flustered, however, he wanted to see more. He looked at the sky; it was gray, not the usual color for mid-morning. Soon it was going to rain.

"Are you finished eating?" the onyx male asked, turning his attention back to his flower. His ruby eyes softly stared at her.

"Yes but there's still some left over," Eve mumbled. She looked down at the untouched pancake on her makeshift plate.

Again, she was lifted from her spot and placed somewhere else. She was placed beside Shadow. He uncrossed his legs and started to stretch his arms.

"Go and change into your nightgown, I'll eat the rest of this and wait for you," the ruby-streaked male groaned, stretching his back. He told the box out of her hands and started attacking the remaining pancake.

Eve went back into the near darkness of the cave, she had the baby blue nightgown in hand. It took her a few moments, but she finally got the gown on. When she went back out to Shadow, the lavender female found he had changed back to the wolf-like beast he was when they first met.

Next to him was the shorts he was wearing and the take-out box that had the pancakes. He looked at her and Eve set her gaze to the cave floor. The violet hedgie noticed something; she wasn't wearing shoes of any kind.

Shadow pushed his head into her view. The male let out a huff of air and pushed Eve towards the exit.

"W-wait, where are we going?" she asked. All she got was a deadpanned expression from the large hedgebeast. "Sorry..." the lilac female smiled weakly.

Before they left the cave, Eve grabbed the shorts Shadow had tossed aside. She knew they would need them wherever Shadow was taking her. The plum hedgie continued to walk by the onyx male, trying to ignore the pleading whimpers from him for her to ride on his back.

* * *

Grimm: Tell me what you think, I want to know. As always, review, favorite, and follow. Any make me happy. Wish me luck at rewriting the eighth chapter and hopefully a timely post for next week. See ya next week...maybe?


	8. Chapter 8: Special Someone

Sapphire Moon

Grimm: Hey! I want to thank my new follower. I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Finally, we have some romance! I bet some of you were worried I wasn't gonna post this chapter today! But here it is. I rewrote the second half of this chapter in time! Yay! Few questions, does anyone want to know Silver's past? Anyone want to see more of a certain character? Let me know.

Alright, have fun reading!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Special Someone

The ivory male sighed. Whenever he talked with Shadow, it left him in a bad mood. He got some good news from it so the conversation wasn't too bad. All he had to do now was tell Cheyenne and carry out her next order.

Silver had to admit seeing the female light up made his heart race. He wanted to see more of that expression. With the good news he had, he was he'd get it.

Walking down the pure white and gray corridor of the division, he arrived at the elevator. The elevator was much wider and larger than the ones you would use at a hotel. Which was a good thing because that meant it could hold more weight, and there were a lot of heavy things there at Chaos division that had to be moved at times.

The amber-eyed hedgehog wanted to go to the surveillance room to see if she was still there. Most likely the female , if she wasn't there, she would go to the cafeteria to eat then back to her room. Cheyenne probably had no idea what to do with herself today because normally she would be searching for another candidate for the project.

He started with the surveillance room. Then the cafeteria and finally, with the other two options checked off his list, he was standing in front of the snowy female's door.

It didn't take the female to answer to the light rapping on her door. When she opened it, there was the ivory male whom she set to gather intel.

"What did you find out?"

Silver was taken back by the white female's appearance. She wore a tan tank top that showed the snowy female's bountiful breasts for all to see and very short-well- shorts.

"Could we go inside to talk?" the male asked, looking at both ends of the hall.

Cheyenne sighed and rubbed her head, "Sure," the snow female said, walking back into the room.

Silver closed the door behind him and turned around and found the icy-eyed hedgie sunk in a plush chair. "The conversation went well and I got a favorable response." he started.

The icy blue-eyed hedgehog's ears perked up at the mention of good news. Things may actually go in the right direction for once. The male sat in another chair.

"He said that he liked her. I don't know if that means anything but it's a start, right?" Silver chuckled.

"This is wonderful! I knew she would work! Thank Chaos, I picked her out of the list." the female exclaimed, kicking her legs out of glee.

Silver watched Cheyenne and smiled. He loved making her happy. The ivory male knew his information would bring this emotions forth. He chuckled softly as not to disrupt the icy female's happiness.

"Chaos! What do we do now that he's has chosen someone? We've never got this far," Cheyenne looked to Silver for answers.

He cleared his throat to regain his composure, "Shadow hasn't done anything yet. He hasn't even marked her. Which reminds me, we need to get Shadow clothes to wear. And the times for Eve's meals set," he stated, placing a hand on his chin.

"Be sure that they are measured; we need Eve in perfect health for later," Cheyenne told him, " Oh, we need to get the rooms ready, the matu-"

Silver cut her off, knowing where she was going, "We have time. I'll get Samson to write the construction division a note. Don't stress, we're in this together," he smiled sweetly at her, to assure her.

Cheyenne blushed. Silver was always so nice to her. That was one of the many reasons why she loved him. You could always depend on Silver.

"Yeah, okay," she mumbled, smiling at her beloved. The ice-quilled beauty gave the pillow a death-like hug.

"You alright? You seem kinda out it," Silver said in a questioning but worried tone. The snowy male looked as if he was going to walk over to her. It wasn't a large distance and it would only take a few steps to reach her.

"Yeah...I just don't get to talk to you like this, even if it's about work," Cheyenne giggled. The hedgehog female hid her face within her pillow. She was tomato red.

"Are you hiding from me?" Silver asked in a curious manner, he rose from his seat and strode over to stand in front of her, "What did you suddenly turn green with purple spots on your face?" the ivory male sat down on the arm of the chair. Silver grabbed the pillow and tugged gently on it, trying to get the blue-quilled female to relinquish her hold on the fluffy object.

"Come on, let me see your beautiful face and eyes."

Cheyenne immediately let go of the pillow and Silver, realizing what he had just said, cursed. She slowly turned her head and her eyes locked onto his face.

His face was turned away from her, but it was still noticeably how flushed it was. It seemed like Silver wanted to avoid the entire conversation.

"Silver..." Cheyenne started.

She got closer to him. He, in turn, backed away, scooting closer to the edge of the chair. "I-I-I think I should go now," Silver stuttered, glancing at the door.

Then in one moment, he slipped and fell back off the chair. A weight crashed upon him and gasped for the breath he lost. Opening his eyes, he met with the icy orbs of Cheyenne. They were pleading, wanting to know what he meant.

"D-did you mean that?" she whispered, blushing.

Gently, he pushed her off and stood up. He regretted looking into her eyes, they made his heart ache but soar at the same time. It was difficult to understand but he loved it all the same.

The ivory male made his way to the door. His hand grasped the knob but for some reason he didn't turn it. His mind told him to, but his heart and instincts told him to go back to the blue-quilled beauty.

"Silver..." he could hear her voice quiver, "What did you mean by that?" Cheyenne questioned him.

His breath came out shaky and he knew that this was it. If he didn't say it now, he would forever regret it. How many times would he get where they were alone together?

He didn't turn around, he wasn't man enough for that. The amber-eyed male exhaled heavily, "It's because I love you, alright?" he stated, his muzzle heating up.

"Turn around, Silver," his ears perked at the command the female made. Reluctantly, he turns around only to have the ivory female's lips crashing onto his own. "I love you too," she mumbled against his lips.

His back hit the door, amber eyes wide but closed. The snowy male trapped the girl within the arms and slowly slid down to the floor. Low growls emerged from him as their kisses became more passionate.

* * *

Grimm: Okay, sorry for this chapter but it was needed. How did I do on it though? Next time we'll have some fluff! And Shadow's fluffy! Who agrees with me? Anyway, as always review, favorite, and follow if you please. See ya next week! thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9: Spreading Warmth Part One

Sapphire Moon

Grimm: Hello, guys! If you've read my other stories, you already know this but for those who don't, I felt a little light headed. I don't have the next chapter written fully so to prolong my time for the next chapter I've cut chapter nine into two parts. I hope you guys won't get mad at me but if you want to continue reading every week this is how it has to be. Special thanks for my new follower. If you want to be in a story I have several openings in two of my other stories, give me a message.

Read on, my readers!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Spreading Warmth

The clouds were dark and the air felt humid. The creatures of the jungle had settled down when the predator stalked his way back to his home. They were quiet partly because of him but also because of the weather. Some of the larger animals made noises of confusion as the hedgebeast moved deeper into his territory.

There was a new scent among the large wolf-like male. It was female. A female traveled with him. Rather willingly. Their noises grew louder.

XxX

Shadow could hear them. He kept moving, wanting to get the violet female, whom was once again on his back, to his cave before the rain started. She was on his back because they had to go over several splintering logs. While trying to prove she could get over by herself, she got a cut on the top of her thigh, scraped her palms and fell on her backside. The lilac female did get further than he expected she would.

When she fell, he was there to help her up. Since he was more adapted, the midnight male wasted no time going over the fallen trees.

Shadow roared, quieting the noisy animals around him, but also startling the dozing Eve. Her head jolting up, nearly slipping off Shadow's back in the process.

"What happened?" she cried out softly.

The beastly male let out a grunt and snorted, eyeing the foliage around them darkly. They caused her to wake up. He raised his snout up and took an inhale before setting his gaze back in front of him. He quickened his pace, dodging trees left and right before coming to a complete stop. In front of the now happy hedgewolf was his cave, his home, and now, their home.

Eve was stunned at his sudden burst of speed. His tail wagged softly as he went closer to the entrance. He was home. With her. The ruby-streaked male made it before the rain began. He halted once he was within the cave's entrance. Shadow felt his plum charge get off of his back but still remaining close to him.

It was quite dark inside. Eve didn't let go of the ebony beast. Taking advantage of the darkness surrounding them, Shadow took his mobian form. The violet female's hand left him as he transformed. While he stretched the muscles in his shoulders, he groaned.

"S-shadow? I can't see anything," Eve stuttered softly. The crimson-splashed hedgehog took in the sight of the shivering female in his care.

'That's probably for the best,' he thought, "Hand me those shorts and I'll show you around," he said finally.

Eve did what she was told, her face flushed. After a few seconds, the lilac hedgie could hear footsteps walking away from her. "Stay there," her ears picked up. She stood still, waiting for Shadow to come back.

Her ears swerved in all directions, trying to get a sense of where Shadow was. And then she heard it, a roar of thunder came from outside the cave. She whimpered softly, jumping at the noise.

The violet female looked around for a place to curl up and wait for the thunder to go away. A warm orange glow found its way into her vision. It surprised her that the light was within the total darkness of the cave. It moved to her left and another glow erupted there, showing most of the wall to her.

By this point, sapphire eyes noticed Shadow holding the orange light moving to what she thought was the center. In an instance, the cave was lit up. Looking around, she saw what looked like candles placed around. Eve blinked, regaining her vision. The raven-colored male moved passed her and released what seemed like a curtain and covered the cave's entrance.

Before the crimson-splashed male closed the entrance completely, ruby eyes narrowed at the sight of the rain. He turned back to his female, eyes softening at her shivering form.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him."I'm fine she answered, smiling weakly at him. Inwardly, he growled, narrowing his lids at the lavender hedgie. Shadow knew she was lying. It was clearly plastered on her face. The ruby-streaked male let it go for now. Common sense told him not to push it, they did only meet the night before. Primal instincts demanded that he make it clear that she was his and she could tell him anything at all. Shadow fought that back down and heavily sighed. The action caused the plum female to lower her head and ears submissively.

Shadow knew he had just made it worse and mentally cursed at himself. "Shall we have a look around?" he asked gruffly. Her ears perked up and she answered with a timid 'yes.'

Taking one of her small delicate hands into his own, he guided the lilac female to a corridor-like cave tunnel to the right. Eve took one last glance at the flat walls, the modern-like shelves that held the glowing stones, the chandelier, and the draped entrance that hid the storm from her. She looked down, noticing not once did she hurt herself on a rock or trip on uneven ground. Eve found the floor was also flat just like the walls. She could have been fooled into thinking that this a house and not the cave it actually was.

* * *

Grimm: Not much to say. How was that? As always, review, favorite, and follow. I'd love it if someone reviewed since pretty much no one has since the beginning. I need to know if this is good or if I need to make changes. Alright, see ya next week.


	10. Chapter 9 Spreading Warmth Part Two

Sapphire Moon

Grimm: Not much to say, except this is part two and have fun reading.

* * *

The hall was dark and unnerved Eve to no end. She was never a fan of the dark. But then, Shadow, from what she from tell, took something from the wall and blew on it.

It was revealed to be another stone as it glowed brighter like a small sun. Instantly, the room became lit like someone had flipped the 'on' switch. The room was a bathroom. It was very strange and futuristic, which didn't quite fit with where they were.

Shadow caught her confused look and chuckled, "The people at Chaos Division thought of this. They wanted to make me comfortable. So they built inside a cave of my choosing."

Eve looked at him. Her eyes filled with wonder. The violet hedgie then went to explore the room, taking in every detail. The shower had a glass stall. A keypad was inside the stall, lilac ears drooped down in confusion.

"The keypad allows you to change the exact temperature of the water." He stated, answering her silent question, "It's the same for the tub." The ruby-streaked male leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms.

"That's amazing," she exclaimed, looking at him. Then she noticed that he was staring at her or more exact her legs. She blushed; his eyes were half-lidded and appeared darker for what she could tell. "I-is something wrong?" the lilac female stuttered.

The midnight male didn't answer her, instead he pushed off the wall and walked calmly toward where she was. Eve shrank back, not sure what he would do. When he reached her, Shadow picked her up and held the violet hedgie in his arms. She gasped and struggled a bit.

"Shadow, please, l-let me down," she whimpered. Shadow went to the bath and sat her down on the ledge. He looked into her eyes and gave her a stern glare.

"Stay put."

Eve did what she was told. The plum female was confused on what Shadow was doing. He, in question, was grabbing a small towel from a high rack. When he did come back over to her, he kneeled in front of her and placed the towel over her lap.

"You can use that to cover up." Shadow stated.

Eve blushed, "W-what do you mean?" It was then she realized Shadow was looking a her cut. The cut wasn't very deep but it was long and ended above the lace of her gown.

"I'm going to heal your wound. I just thought you'd like to remain... decent." The crimson-splashed hedgehog pushed the cloth gown up to her hip, exposing the soft skin and the burning cut.

Eve pulled the towel over her lap, covering an areas that weren't scratched up, leaving the wound for Shadow to inspect. "But- where are the antibiotics or-or the bandages?!" the plum female questioned, stuttering. Her face was flushed and she shifted uncomfortably in her spot.

Shadow's ruby eyes looked up at her before smirking, "You're looking at them." He chuckled when Eve gave him a confused look. His crimson-striped arm snaked its way around her waist, the other grasped her injured leg, raising it to his head. He looked back down to her thigh and heard her yelp in surprise, making him chuckle even more."It's better if I show you."

The ruby-streaked male paused and looked back up, "This may sting a bit," he stated, apologetically.

"What?" she whispered.

Then he dove his muzzle to her cut, licking at the sliced flesh. His ears went back at her cries, knowing that if he didn't finish soon she would suffer more. Eve tried to kick out, but the grip Shadow had kept her leg fairly still. She tried to push him away but he was far stronger than her and it was clear that he was going to have his way. He did say it was going to sting. Eve managed to endure the pain but the stimulations of both her cut and scraps and Shadow's tongue were difficult to handle.

When he was through with her thigh, he grabbed the hand that tried to push him away. Turning the wrist to see the palm, he lapped at the scraps, earning him pained whimpers. Then he licked the other hand's palm.

After he was finished, he gave Eve apologetic whimpers and layed his ears back. Tears were in the corners of her eyes, threatening to come out. Eve sniffled and looked at her palms, there was no longer any scraps. Then she looked at her leg, it was free from any injuries it sustained only a few minutes ago. The violet girl was baffled. Her eyes gazed at Shadow and she placed her hands on his muzzle, making him look at her. Not that he wouldn't.

"How did you do that?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Ebony ears flung up and his tail wagged softly, happy that she wasn't afraid of what he could do. A smile plastered itself on his face.

"I have a healing agent in my saliva. That's why I don't need antibiotics or bandages," he said, nuzzling into her hand. His arms wrapped themselves around her again.

Thunder boomed again and Eve squeaked, removing her hands from Shadow to hold herself. Her hands instantly covered her flattened ears and her knees went to her chest.

Shadow missed the warmth from her hands, but looking at her expression, was she...?

"Are you afraid of thunder?" It was a simple question.

Her scared eyes opened and those tears from before flowed down her and looking a bit embarrassed, she nodded. Her body was racked with shudders. Shadow's thumb wiped a falling tear, smiling slightly.

"Afraid of thunder but not me... Strange girl," he enveloped her in an embrace, bringing her onto the floor with him.

Without hesitation, she came out of her ball and gripped the snowy patch of fur on Shadow's chest. The midnight clad male rested his chin on her head, comforting her as best he could. Rocking back and forth slowly while stroking her quills. Eve became drowsy, comfortable and warmth within the ebony's arms.

Carefully, Shadow picked her up, bridal style and carried her further into the cave. It wasn't long before he reached his 'room'. It was quite large and in the center was his bed. The bed frame was sculpted rock and was still connected to the wall behind the dashboard. The canopy was tied away to reveal the king-sized bed with many cushions and blankets. Thunder struck again and the female in his arms gave his fur a squeeze. If she only knew what she was doing to him.

"Calm, little one," he whispered in her ear. Her grip loosened but was still there faintly.

The crimson-splashed male laid her down on the circular bed and came in after her. Making sure that she was tucked in, he secured her in his grasp again. The plum hedgie's head rested on his chest, her breathing getting slower. The storm's roar came back, and the heart sped up. Shadow rubbed her back in soothing motions, hushing the shivering girl.

"I'm here, you have nothing to fear with me around. Remember that," With that promise, Eve's vision faded as she fell asleep in the male's arms. Even asleep, her whimpers could be heard and gave the fur she held onto slight squeezes. Dozing himself, Shadow made a sound he was holding back. The squeezes Eve gave him made him purr. With his last look at the violet hedgie, he swore he saw her smiling in her sleep.

* * *

Grimm: Okay, next chapter, memories. As always, review, favorite, and follow. See ya next week.


End file.
